


Attention

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: :))))), Aftercare, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, chanwoo loves his game, jinhwan loves attention, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Nobody messses with Chanwoo and his game.





	Attention

Jinhwan lets himself into the maknae's room without knocking. It seemed like a bad move but he doesn't care. He needs attention and everyone is busy. Besides, its Chanwoo, the boy he loves to bother the most. Him being the maknae is a plus point, so he would think twice before he could talk back to Jinhwan. Even when Chanwoo forgets that Jinhwan is older sometimes, at least Jinhwan could remind him after, so everything should be fine. 

Seeing Chanwoo playing games, eyes still fixed on the computer does not surprise the mathyung. Jinhwan then immediately gave the younger a backhug trying to distract him from his game. The maknae whines and tried to push Jinhwan's arms away from his neck, not even turning to face Jinhwan. Jinhwan pouted in response.

"Hyung, not now." Chanwoo whined as he continued the game. He didn't even paused the game which made Jinhwan pissed. "Yah, at least look at me when I'm trying to talk to you, brat!" Jinhwan complained. Chanwoo raises his index finger trying to tell him something.

"One more game, hyung." Chanwoo bargained. "But I want to talk to you now" Jinhwan whined again. Chanwoo sighed and exited his game, finally turns around facing the eldest. "Okay then. What is it, hyung?" Chanwoo asked in defeat. Jinhwan bit his bottom lip trying to think of an answer that would make sense and save his pride rather than casually answering with 'i need attention pls give me that'.

"I feel lonely" Jinhwan confessed. Chanwoo lets out a groan. "Hyung, why don't you go to the other members, yeah? I need to raise up my rank." Chanwoo refused with not trying to offend the mathyung in front of him. Jinhwan didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer just by the face he is making after heating what Chanwoo has to say.

"No. I want to be with you." Jinhwan said still persistent. Chanwoo raised up his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Yunhyeong hyung is in his room probably doing nothing too." Chanwoo offered. Jinhwan frowns.

"But I like being with you," Jinhwan argued as he approached the younger and grab his hand. "I love my maknae~" Jinhwan continued trying to act cute. Chanwoo rolls his eyes and turns back to play another game instead of answering Jinhwan.

"Yah, your hyung is telling you how much he loves you and you don't even bother to answer?" Jinhwan nags obviously mad at Chanwoo. Chanwoo shrugs in response. "You shouldn't say things like that too often hyung" Chanwoo stated confusing the eldest. "Say what, Chanwoo?"

"You shouldn't say you love someone so freely like that. One day you will regret it when it finally lose the meaning" Chanwoo was now basically giving Jinhwan a life lesson which annoyed Jinhwan even more. Since nothing is working he needs to take matters into his own hands.

Jinhwan came up to Chanwoo's gaming zone as he pressed every button Chanwoo wasn't touching causing him to lose in an instant. Chanwoo glared at Jinhwan with a look he had never seen before. It was frightening but Jinhwan was also excited to see what he was about to do.

"JINHWAN HYUNG!!" Chanwoo screamed as he quickly got up and yanked Jinhwan to the corner of the wall pinning him. Jinhwan felt trapped as both Chanwoo's arms were surrounding him. "Could you explain why the fuck you just did that?" Chanwoo asked eyes filled with anger. Jinhwan shivered at the angry tone in the maknae's voice.

"I j-just w-wanted your attention" Jinhwan answered shortly not even bothering to lie. Chanwoo scoffed at his answer. "Well you fucking did it now, didn't you hyung?" Chanwoo whispered in anger on Jinhwan's right ear. Jinhwan gulped at the situation he is in right now.

"So now tell me hyung," Chanwoo said as he carresed Jinhwan's hair slowly after finally cupping his whole face with his two hands. "When you said that you love me, did you mean it?" He asked straight into Jinhwan's eyes. Their face were now only inches apart.

"Y-Yes, Chanwoo." Jinhwan answered immediately. Chanwoo gave him an evilish grin. Jinhwan was scared but he also felt so turned on. He could feel his blood flow rushes into his groin seeing Chanwoo so aggressive and angry.

Chanwoo then leaned in aggressively, kissing Jinhwan in the lips and enters in the older's mouth for some tongue action. Jinhwan was surprised, but he accepted it. This is what he came for anyways. They stpped for a few seconds to get some air but immediately return to what they were doing afterwards.

Chanwoo then continued to kiss Jinhwan leaving a trail from his chin, his nape, jawline and finally his neck. When he reached the older's neck Chanwoo started sucking them in various areas, causing Jinhwan to moan.

"C-Chanwoo.." Chanwoo smiled between the kisses hearing the older's beautiful moan after he finally stopped. Chanwoo looked at the hickey he just made on Jinhwan's neck and grinned proudly. Goodluck covering this one, stylist noonas!

"Hyung, can I suck you off?" Chanwoo whispered in the older's ears. "Y-Yes, please!" As soon as Chanwoo heard Jinhwan's approval, he got on his knees. The maknae grinned seeing his hyung's buldge begging to be released from the jeans. He then unzipped the jeans pulling it and his boxers halfway finally releasing his hyung's beautiful cock.

Chanwoo decides to play for a bit rubbing Jinhwan's inner thighs in circular motions and giving a slight kiss on the older's already hard dick. Jinhwan hated it, but it was kind of obvious that his maknae would be a teasing one.

"Mmh- Chanwoo, hurryy" Jinhwan whines at the younger. Hearing the desperation in his voice, Chanwoo looked up at him. "Why, hyung? We have all the time in the world" Chanwoo teased as he went back to lick the head of Jinhwan cock that was already leaking with precum a couple of times. Jinhwan gasped lets out a high pitched whine and grifted. He jerks into air earning a cocky laugh from Chanwoo.

"Aigoo, this hyung is so eager." Chanwoo managed to tease once more before he finally sucked the head into the roof of his mouth. Jinhwan's hand is now holding the younger's hair, pulling him down to the length of his cock slowly, rocking his hips up shallowly into Chanwoo's small mouth. Jinhwan could feel his groin throbbing on his tongue causing the younger to suck in more desperately, trying to take more of it in, cheeks hollowing out.

Jinhwan's knees felt weak but Chanwoo was holding his grip tighter forcing him to stay still. Jinhwan's mind was going blank feeling the sensation felt in his cock at the moment squeezing his eyes shut.

"C-Chanuu hahh" Jinhwan's voice cracks, Chanwoo hummed, bobbing his head up and down. Chanwoo tried to hold back his gags when his cock reached his throat. Jinhwan moaned even more causing Chanwoo to pull Jinhwan out of his mouth making the sound of a pop.

Jinhwan could see the younger's mouth swollen, lips red and slick from his own saliva and Jinhwan's precum. He was beautiful, he could feel his stomach making a knot seeing the sight.

"If you're this loud Hanbin and Yunhyeong hyung could hear us," Chanwoo warned panting a little bit. "But you love the thought of being caught don't you, hyung? You want everyone to know how much of a slut you are for me, huh?" Jinhwan hissed at the younger's question. Chanwoo scoffed as he saw Jinhwan's dick twitch right after.

"Thought so" Chanwoo mumbled. "Don't you fucking hold back. Scream for me, bitch" Chanwoo asked. Jinhwan nodded aggressively. "P-Please, C-Chan- HAHH" Jinhwan screamed as he felt Chanwoo suddenly taking him back in, cheeks hollowing immediately. Chanwoo moaned at some point and the vibration is the one that does it for him.

"I-I'm gonna- ahhh!" Jinhwan managed to warn gripping on Chanwoo's hair even tighter before finally releasing his hot, white cum. Chanwoo managed to hold some of it in his mouth but Jinhwan came so much that Chanwoo had to pull out from his cock causing Jinhwan to come straight at his face.

Jinhwan opened his eyes, panting hard as he leaned to the back of the wall behind him. When he noticed that the younger's face was dripping with his cum he panics and quickly took off his shirt to wipe the younger's face from the cum.

"I'm sorry!" Jinhwan apologized immediately as he wiped the youngers face with his clothes. Chanwoo stayed silent as he swallowed the cum left in his mouth and licked the cum left on his lips. It worried Jinhwan, because he looked angry but angry Chanwoo excites him too.

"Are we done, hyung?" Chanwoo asked glaring his eyes to the older. Jinhwan looked down to see Chanwoo's bulge made a tent inside his pants. Seeing that, Jinhwan shakes his head. "N-No.." Jinhwan answered. Chanwoo grinned satisfied with his answer. "Good boy. You had your fun but I didn't get to come yet." Chanwoo stated carressing Jinhwan's hair.

"Get on the bed." Chanwoo demanded with a raspy voice. Jinhwan immediately do as told, laying his naked body to the bed. "Down on all fours." Chanwoo demanded again. His demanding voice was terrifying, but Jinhwan was too excited to care. 

Chanwoo then pulls off all of his clothes before he finally got between the older's legs as he spread them apart. "You have been a very naughty boy, Jinhwan" Chanwoo said as he squeezed Jinhwan's bare ass, causing him to whimper. "You made me lose two games. Not only that, you also cummed on my fucking face," Jinhwan shivers when the maknae reminded him.

"Don't you think you deserve to be punished by your master?" Jinhwan held his breath knowing what was coming to him. "Hmmm? I need a verbal answer, Jinani" Chanwoo asked him again.

"Yes, Chanwoo" Chanwoo suddenly spanked him causing Jinhwan to gasp as he was not expecting it. "Chanwoo? Who's Chanwoo?" Chanwoo asked again hoping Jinhwan gets what he was coming at. 

"Y-Yes master" Chanwoo laughed looking at Jinhwan who was fully submitting. "Good boy," Chanwoo praised as he positioned the older's legs. "5 spanks for each time you disappointed me today. Is 15 too much for you?" Chanwoo asked. "No, master" Jinhwan replied immediately.

"Okay then. You'll count every single spank and thank me, got it?" Chanwoo ordered earning a nod from Jinhwan. Chanwoo grinned before he finally spanked the hyung's ass hard. Jinhwan screamed at the pain before he finally did what was told.

"One, t-thank you master." Jinhwan said shivering and with each whip his cock was slowly getting harder. Chanwoo could hear the older's sob in pain only causing his cock to get harder. 

It was the last whip, and Jinhwan was a moaning mess. Jinhwan moved his hands down to his cock, but Chanwoo groaned at him. "Who the fuck said you could touch yourself?" Chanwoo hissed causing Jinhwan to let go of his groin.

"S-Sorry, master" Chanwoo scoffed at the apology he received. "Apology not accepted. You only cum when your master tells you to, got it?" Chanwoo warned him. "P-Please, master i need you" Jinhwan begged helplessly.

"Need what? Be more specific" Jinhwan groaned hearing the question. "N-Need your big fat c-cock inside me" Jinhwan answered embarrassed by what he had to say. Chanwoo lets out a cocky grin.

"Look at you" Chanwoo muttered in his ears before he reached his drawer to find something. Jinhwan heard what seemed to be the lube clicking open and moments late a cool yet slick finger teases at his hole. He bit his lip, holding in his moan not wanting to be loud. Seeing what the hyung did, Chanwoo immediately pushes in his second finger without warning making him gasp.

"AHHH pleaseplease.. PLEASE" Jinhwan was basically yelling breathlessly, not even bothered by the thought of the members knowing what both of them are doing. "What did i tell you, huh?" Chanwoo snickers at the man he is messing with. "Scream for me. If you keep holding back I will leave you like this for the whole night" Chanwoo threatened him. Jinhwan could only whimper at the wild maknae. His dick was so hard he could feel it in his skull.

Jinhwan couldn't stand any more second without Chanwoo's dick inside of him. Chanwoo inserts his third finger causing Jinhwan to moan very loudly, satisfying his master. It's driving him wild, all he is thinking right now was why isn't his dick inside his ass? He could die if Chanwoo doesn't start fucking him soon.

"Turn over" Chanwoo commanded. Jinhwan turned his body quickly and moans as he could feel Chanwoo's fingers gave Jinhwan's insides a circular motion. Chanwoo then eeleased his fingers causing the older to whine at the sudden emptiness he feels inside his ass. 

And that was when Chanwoo's blunt head finally presses against Jinhwan's hole, emptying Jinhwan's thoughts. Jinhwan lets himself breathe, relaxing himself as he closes his eyes waiting for the pressure to build and break.

Chanwoo opened up his hyung's ass wide open pushing himself in earning a loud gasp from Jinhwan. The sensation he is feeling now was out of this world. After all the waiting he had done, he could finally feel his maknae's cock rushing through him causing his brain to feel nothing but pleasure.

Chanwoo lets out his cock after a while causing Jinhwan to groan from the emptiness. Every milisecond without Chanwoo inside of him felt like hell. Jinhwan raised his hips up in hopes Chanwoo would continue but it didn't seem like he will anytime soon

"Please, pleaseee.. faster" Jinhwan said breathlessly. Chanwoo likes it whenever Jinhwan begged for him, he looks so vulnerable and beautiful doing so. Chanwoo smiled at the desperate hyung in front of him.

"Only because you begged so nicely" Chanwoo mumbled before lifting one of Jinhwan's legs for better access before he snaps back into Jinhwan's ass in a consistent rhythm making both of them pant.

Chanwoo could feel Jinhwan's muscles going tighter finally making a load moan that Jinhwan hasn't heard the moment this scene started.

"So tight, Jinani" Chanwoo managed to say between his pants. "I want to- hahh l-let me come, p-pelase master" Jinhwan managed to say between his moans of pleasure, holding back him orgasm that is building up in his stomach. 

Chanwoo ignored the older's request as he slids one of his hand to Jinhwan's very hard cock, giving it a few strokes while still thrusting Jinhwan in a fast rhythm.

"Come for me"

Jinhwan did as told. He could feel his body vibrating as he let out a high pitched moan squirting his cum all over his own stomach. Chanwoo joins in after a few thrusts, filling Jinhwan's ass with his load.

Chanwoo pulls out immediately and collapsed right on top of Jinhwan's restless body. Chanwoo lets out his hand that was dripping with Jinhwan's come and shoved it into Jinhwan's face.

"Lick it."

And so Jinhwan did. He licked Chanwoo's hand clan right in an instant. He also felt that it was gross considering that it was his own cum but getting punished by Chanwoo was a way worse risk to handle. He immediately swallowed the salty yet bitter taste as he rests his head back to the pillow.

They both lie there for a long moment, catching their breaths and gave each other a warm cuddle.

Chanwoo combed Jinhwan's hair with his fingers; drops a few kisses in his mouth. It was sweet and soft unlike before. Chanwoo then got off the bed returning with a washcloth cleaning his hyung up trying not to make the older roll over or even move.

After he finished he stroked Jinhwan's cheeks softly, letting Jinhwan close his eyes to enjoy the maknae taking care of him. When he decides to open his eyes he sees Chanwoo smiling at him cheekily, as if he didn't fuck him senseless earlier.

"You okay?" Chanwoo asked worried that he might've hurt his hyung. Jinhwan pouted at the maknae. "Was all that necessary? I probably can't walk tomorrow. What am I gonna say to the boys, huh?" Chanwoo laughed at the older's question as he joins his hyung to cuddle him again leaving strokes on his hair.

"Well, you can say that you were trying to do a split but failed" Chanwoo suggested obviously joking causing Jinhwan to slap the younger's arms that were now wrapping his hips. "That's a stupid idea. You're really an idiot sometimes" Jinhwan complained causing Chanwoo to laugh once more.

"This idiot was your master a couple minutes ago." Chanwoo reminded with a grin on his face. Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify things, this is my first time writing smut so most of these are inspired from other stories but i try to modify as much as i can. If there are too much of it that you consider plagiarism please tell me and i will edit it!! Anyways enjoy my little fic uwu


End file.
